Loved By
by Senna Hirya
Summary: ini semua gara-gara sebuah guci...


**Disclaimer:**

Sherlock BBC milik Stefen Moffat & Mark Gattis, Sherlock Holmes itu punya Abah Conan Doyle. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini.

 **Warning:**

AU. Kid!Lock. One-shoot. No pairing. Geje. Dll...

 **Don't like, don't read...**

 _Jangan sampai ia menyukaimu!_

.

Anak lelaki itu berjingkat di atas lantai dengan kaos kaki basah dan berlumpur yang meninggalkan jejak jelas di seluruh ruang tengah. Tangan mungilnya menenteng sepasang sepatu yang meneteskan air dan luar biasa kotor. Wajahnya yang waspada itu coreng moreng oleh lumpur, tak lupa seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan dan tak kalah basah juga kotor dengan sepatunya hingga membuatnya persis seperti anak kucing yang baru jatuh ke selokan.

Satu langkah... dua langkah... tiga langkah... hei, sepertinya usaha menyelinap yang dilakukan olehnya berjalan mulus. Yang perlu ia lakukan selanjutnya ialah menaiki sepelan mungkin anak tangga dari kayu yang mudah berkeriut ketika mendapat beban untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Perlu usaha keras untuk melakukan hal ini daripada meluncur turun melalui pegangan tangga.

Dia dengan cerdik menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Meski bunyi jerit kayu usang terdengar lebih nyaring, toh carah ini lebih memberinya banyak waktu luang untuk kabur seketika saat ketahuan. Ketika anak tangga terakhir dicapai, dia meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara sebagai sebuah selebrasi.

"Sherlock, sudah kukatakan padamu untuk segera pulang dari sekolah sebelum hujan, bukan?" tegur sebuah suara yang dingin seperti angin utara yang bertiup membawa keping es.

Lelaki itu, Sherlock, segera setelah mendengar teguran itu berbalik menghadap si pemilik suara dengan raut kesal. "Kau juga pulang setelah hujan reda, Mycroft," katanya dengan nada dingin yang jarang dimiliki oleh anak usia sepuluh tahun.

Mycroft, juga masih dalam balutan seragam, berdiri di ujung tangga hendak memasukkan payung kembali ke tempatnya segera berhenti untuk mendongak menatap Sherlock.

"Setidaknya aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Tidak seperti dirimu yang malah bermain lumpur seperti kuda nil di halaman Mr. Skywalker. Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh di rumah tetangga," katanya tenang tanpa menaikkan suaranya namun bercita rasa ejekan yang kental.

"Langsung pulang?" kata Sherlock sinis. "Langsung pulang dari toko roti maksudmu? Ada sedikit selai stroberi di kemeja putihmu. Lain kali kau juga harus menyimpan dengan rapi struk pembayaran di saku celanamu itu supaya aku tidak tahu soal dietmu yang gagal."

Mycroft tidak sempat menyahut karena telepon rumah berdering nyaring meminta untuk diperhatikan. Kesempatan emas ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sherlock untuk segera kabur menuju kamarnya lantas mengunci pintu dari dalam. Ia sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan Mycroft hari ini, seperti halnya ia tak mau berurusan dengan Mummy dan Dad. Selain itu, Sherlock memiliki alasan lain, yakni ia baru saja masuk tanpa izin ke rumah

"Sherlock, bisakah kau menjaga polah tingkahmu?" seru Mycroft sembari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Sherlock. Mycroft berhenti sebentar di depan jendela lorong, mengamati awan hitam yang berarak cepat di langit. Badai akan datang setelah sebelumnya hujan cukup deras mendera. Mycroft mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu kamar adiknya yang sama sekali tak ada tanggapan.

"Mr. Skywalker begitu cemas saat menelepon tadi," kata Mycroft yang masih tidak digubris oleh adiknya. "Katanya, 'Seseorang telah menyusup masuk rumahku dengan kaki berlumpur dan memecahkan guci antik di ruang tamuku. Sebelumnya akau melihat Sherlock bermain-main dengan lumpur di halamanku. Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang?'"

"Aku hanya mencari Mr. Ribbit, Mycroft," sahut Sherlock dari dalam kamarnya. "Dan aku tertarik dengan guci murahan usang di ruang tamu yang ditutupi kertas dengan huruf cina atau apapun itu. Aku tak sengaja memecahkannya, Mycroft."

"Mr. Ribbit?" tanya Mycroft dengan sedikit nada geli dalam suaranya namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang mendukung. Mycroft tetap tak mau melepas topengnya.

Terdengar suara kunci pintu dibuka. Sherlock muncul dengan pakaian yang masih kotor dan rambut acak-acakan. Tangannya menggenggam seekor katak hijau cukup besar. Ia mengacungkan katak itu kepada Mycroft dengan raut kau-puas-sekarang?

"Sherlock, segeralah berganti pakaian. Kau mengotori seisi rumah."

"Tidak," sahut Sherlock cemberut. "Apa pedulimu padaku?" lanjutnya ketus.

"Aku kakakmu," sahut Mycroft enteng. "Segera ganti pakaian penuh lumpur itu sebelum Mummy tahu soal ini."

"Mummy keluar dan tak akan kembali sampai pukul tujuh nanti," Sherlock berargumen.

"Meski aku memberimu topi bajak laut yang baru?" tawar Mycroft penuh arti.

Mata kelabu pucat Sherlock membulat senang, namun sedetik kemudian berubah penuh kecurigaan. Satu kata keluar dari mulutnya, "Tidak." Sherlock melipat tangannya defensif. "Kau mencoba menyogokku?"

"Atau sebuah mikroskop yang kau idam-idamkan?" goda Mycroft yang begitu menikmati kekalutan dalam mata adiknya itu.

Jujur saja, Sherlock menginginkan sangat menginginkan kedua benda yang ditawarkan oleh Mycroft. Hanya saja, saat ini Sherlock menganggap harga diri lebih penting di depan kakaknya yang perfeksionis dalam berbagai bidang. Ia meneguk ludahnya ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya menggeleng lemah.

"Keangkuhanmu meracunimu, Sherlock," desis Mycroft. Ia berjalan mendekati Sherlock perlahan dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kayu dari balik punggungnya. "Bersiaplah Kapten. Aku akan segera membawamu ke loker Davy Jones lalu menceburkanmu ke bak mandi."

" _I hate you_ , Mycroft!" jerit Sherlock sambil mundur perlahan.

Mycroft hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengancam pada Sherlock. "Kau yakin tidak mau berganti pakaian, Kapten?"

" _I hate YOU_!" jerit Sherlock sekali lagi, bebarengan dengan bunyi guntur yang menggelegar dan membuat Sherlock melompat kaget setengah mati lantas berlari ke arah Mycroft. Sang kakak terhenyak kaget dan segera merengkuh Sherlock dalam pelukannya.

" _See_ , kelihatannya kau tidak bisa membenciku, Sherlock," kata Mycroft dalam. "Kau masih memerlukanku." Kini Mycroft merasakan kemejanya basah dan hangat oleh air mata yang bercampur dengan... euw, ingus. "Ingatkan padaku untuk tidak lagi memakai pakaian ini," gerutunya sembari melirik kemeja putihnya yang belepotan lumpur dari seragam Sherlock pula.

Sesenggukan, Sherlock memberengut kecil. "Aku hanya terkejut. Suaranya begitu besar, Mycroft. Aku tak suka." Bocah itu mengusap air matanya. "Turunkan aku sekarang, Mycroft."

"Lebih baik aku membawamu ke kamar mandi sekarang," kata Mycroft penuh kemenangan. "Ketakutanmu menguntungkanku, Sherlock."

"Turunkan. Aku. Sekarang," kata adiknya penuh penekanan.

Mycroft tidak perduli. Bahkan oleh pukulan-pukulan kecil yang dilancarkan oleh Sherlock ke punggung lebarnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri lorong berjendela lebar yang kini temaram karena badai. Ia lupa menekan saklar untuk menyalakan lampu sepanjang lorong. Dan menurut Mycroft sendiri, ini hanyalah hal biasa yang sering ia hadapi. Maklum saja, terkadang ia baru tidur larut malam karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dan berjalan sendirian di lorong ini, bahkan saat mati lampu, untuk ke dapur; mencuri kesempatan untuk secangkir susu dan kue di kulkas.

"Mycroft, cepatlah! Turunkan aku!"

Kelebat cahaya kilat disusul oleh guntur seolah menjawab permintaan Sherlock karena kakaknya sama sekali tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Mycroft! Ada seorang wanita berdiri di bawah pohon saat badai!"

TAP! Barulah saat ini Mycroft menghentikan kaki berbalut sepatu Oxfordnya. Matanya melirik Sherlock penuh selidik. Kemudian, ia memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan adiknya. Ada seorang wanita berdiri di bawah pohon, di bawah tetes air yang menyerang bumi dengan brutalnya. Guntur bersahut-sahutan memenuhi langit.

"Mycroft," panggil Sherlock setengah berbisik. "Kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Ada suara. Mencurigakan. Di tengah badai seperti ini. Suaranya janggal, Myc."

Di antara gemerisik bunyi dedaunan ditampar angin yang mengamuk, rinai hujan menghantam bumi, geraman guntur; Mycroft sama sekali tidak menemukan suara janggal kecuali bunyi talang air yang bocor. "Itu hanya suara talang air rumah kita yang bocor."

"Bukan! Aku bisa membedakannya!" Sherlock berdesis menahan amarahnya.

" _Don't be smart, Sherlock_. _I'm the smart one_."

" _For God's sake!_ Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Mycroft. Aku mendengarnya!" teriak Sherlock tepat di telinga kakaknya hingga terasa berdenging. "Suaranya seperti... po... po yang berulang kali menurutmu itu suara Mr. Ribbit?"

Lagi-lagi Mycroft tidak memperdulikan perkataan adiknya. Ia segera membawa Sherlock ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lumpur di tubuh adiknya dan yang menempel di pakaiannya.

.

"Kau yakin sekali kalau Sherlock baik-baik saja, Mycroft?" tanya Mr. Skywalker dari ujung telepon. Suaranya terdengar pecah. Ketakutan. Cemas. Berbagai emosi bisa ditangkap oleh Mycroft.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Mr. Skywalker. Seharusnya aku minta maaf karena dia memecahkan gucimu itu," kata Mycroft sembari menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk agar kering setelah selesai membereskan Sherlock.

"Masalah sebenarnya ada pada guci itu, Myc. Ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu."

"Memang ada apa dengan guci itu?" Mycroft mulai curiga.

Terdengar tarikan nafas berat dari Mr. Skywalker. "Sebenarnya..."

.

Baru saja Sherlock masuk ke kamar setelah diceburkan oleh Mycroft ke dalam bak mandi penuh lava panas menggelegak (menurut Sherlock tentunya). Dan setelah berpanas-panas ria, kini ia merasa dingin luar biasa. Padahal pemanas kamar sudah menyala, batin Sherlock gusar.

Bocah itu menggigil menuju tempat tidur. Sialan Mycroft! Seandainya dia tidak memandikan secara paksa, pasti jadinya tidak seperti ini, rutuknya kesal.

Apa salahnya bermain lumpur? Toh anak-anak sering melakukannya bukan? Orang dewasa selalu mengekang kesenangan anak kecil.

TOK! TOK!

Sherlock menoleh. Ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendelanya. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengetuk jendela? Apakah itu Rogers yang akan mengajaknya bermain lagi? Ini pasti seru!

.

"Jadi guci itu kau dapat dari Jepang?" ulang Mycroft memastikan. "Dan guci itu diberikan oleh seorang gelandangan berkepala botak yang menyuruhmu agar tidak melepas kertas yang menempel di bibir gucinya?"

"Mulutmu pedas sekali, Myc. Dan ngomong-ngomong, dia seorang biksu yang tengah berkelana katanya sedang turun gunung. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia memberiku. Tapi karena aku suka sesuatu yang antik, aku menerimanya saja," kata Mr. Skywalker menjelaskan. "Dia menambahkan, ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Katanya seorang wanita..."

.

Bukan Rogers. Tapi seorang wanita. Wanita berwajah asia yang cantik dengan topi jerami menghiasi rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Wanita itu memakai pakaian serba putih yang diyakini oleh Sherlock kalau itu adalah kimono. Sherlock terperangah sebentar menatapnya.

"Po... po... po..." terdengar suara pria yang maskulin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sana?" lirih Sherlock takjub. "Ini kan, lantai dua?"

.

"... yang suka mengambil anak-anak!" suara Mr. Skywalker melengking memberi efek horor gagal untuk Mycroft.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan membuat Sherlock menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya memecah guci antikmu itu, Mr. Skywalker. Berapa harga yang harus kubayar?" Mycroft mulai bosan dengan topik yang dibawakan oleh tetangganya itu. Ia tak percaya dengan hal-hal berbau astral, oke?

"Ini bukan masalah uang, Myc! Ini masalah nyawa! Ah! Aku ingat sesuatu, wanita itu... jadi... Myc... gangguan... halo " PET!

Listrik mati. Mycroft mengerang jengah. Akhir-akhir ini pemadaman selalu ada tiap hari karena kerusakan di pembangkit listrik pusat, bla, bla, bla...

DAK! DAK! DAK! Ketukan pintu membabi buta. Bulu kuduk Mycroft meremang. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Myc! Tolong bukakan pintunya! Sherlock... Sherlock ada dalam bahaya!"

.

Wanita itu mengisyaratkan agar Sherlock membuka kunci jendela. Sherlock yang tengah dilanda ketakjuban tanpa pikir panjang menjangkau selot yang menancap erat di kusen jendela. Ia akan menarik batang besi itu untuk membiarkannya masu

" _Sherlock! Jangan!_ " tangan kekar Mr. Skywalker secepat kilat merengkuhnya lalu menjauhkannya dari jendela. Dada Mr. Skywalker kembang kempis karena berlari menaiki anak tangga. Mycroft juga ada di belakang Mr. Skywalker dan keadaannya sama saja.

"Mr. Sky... hh... walker... Anda bisa saya tuntut karena masuk rumah orang tanpa izin... hh..." Mycroft tersengal-sengal saat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau yang membuka pintu... hh... dan kau berhutang nyawa... dari... hh... dia..." Mr. Skywalker menunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Seorang wanita dengan wajah pucat mengerikan perlahan menyibak daun jendela untuk merongrong masuk.

" _Oh my Gosh... what is that?_ " Mycroft terpana dengan sosok yang gemulai masuk. "Bagaimana ia ada di sana? Mungkinkah ia terbang?"

"Lebih tepatnya, dia tinggi. Tinggi sekali. Delapan meter. _Bollocks! Let's runaway from here!_ " Mr. Skywalker menyerahkan Sherlock pada Mycroft dan mendorong mereka keluar kamar. Sementara dirinya dengan kepanikan tinggi menutup jendela keras-keras hingga wanita jangkung itu berteriak kesakitan sebelum berlari mengikuti kakak-beradik Holmes ke bawah.

"Turunkan aku, Myc! Wanita itu bisa menjadi objek eksperimen yang indah!" Sherlock menggeliat dari pelukan kakaknya.

" _Muppet_! Kau tak lihat bagaimana wajahnya, huh?!" teriak Mr. Skywalker kesal.

"Aku melihatnya, _bugger_! Dua kali! Turunkan aku!"

" _Shut up_!" Mycroft mendesis memperingatkan. Tak lupa ia memberikan tatapan mematikan yang langsung membungkam Sherlock seperti anak anjing diperintah tuannya. "Mr. Skywalker, makhluk apakah itu?"

Pria dengan kulit kecoklatan itu memainkan jenggot sewarna jahe dengan gelisah. "Itu Hachishakusama. Aku ingat sekarang... biksu itu sebenarnya menyuruhku untuk membuangnya atau meletakkannya di kuil Buddha. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Semalam aku bermimpi didatangi oleh seorang wanita yang persis dengan makhluk tadi."

"Hachishakusama?"

" _Eight Feet Tall_ , si Tinggi Delapan Meter. Dia seperti wanita yang sangat tinggi dan mengeluarkan suara 'po... po... po...' dengan suara maskulin. Wujudnya terkadang berbeda, tergantung siapa yang melihat. Tapi yang sama sekali tak berubah adalah tinggi dan suaranya."

"Apa hebatnya?" kata Sherlock acuh tak acuh. "Dia lebih baik ada di bawah mikroskopku."

"Dia itu hantu!" seru Mr. Skywalker mulai jengah tingkat akut. "Mana mungkin kau bisa menangkapnya, bodoh!"

"Dan kau belum memiliki mikroskop sendiri, oke? Kau membuang kesempatanmu tadi," Mycroft mengingatkan dengan senang hati pada adiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sherlock. Apa maksudmu kau melihatnya dua kali? Apakah kemarin kau melihatnya?" tanya Mr. Skywalker serius.

"Yep. Aku melihatnya memandangiku terus dari bawah pohon. Ciri-cirinya sama seperti wanita tadi," terang Sherlock lugas.

" _Bloody hell_! Persis dugaanku! Dia menyukaimu!" seru Mr. Skywalker terkejut.

" _Dull_." Sherlock memutar bola matanya risi.

"Itu berbahaya. Kau akan dibawanya pergi dan tak akan pernah terlihat lagi. Mungkin kau akan dibawa ke dimensi lain atau sejenisnya."

" _Why_?" tanya Sherlock.

" _I don't know, I'll ask one_." Mr. Skywalker berpaling pada Mycroft. "Satu lagi," kata Mr. Skywalker merendahkan suaranya. "Siapapun yang dilihatnya akan ditakdirkan untuk mati dalam beberapa hari."

Sunyi. Keheningan yang mencekam. Menakutkan. Seakan hawa senja ini tengah mencekik leher setiap orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu.

Pundak Mr. Skywalker bergetar hebat. Tak lama, tawanya yang seperti nenek sihir tercekik meledak tak terlalu keras. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku sudah meletakkan salib di jendela kamar Sherlock dan kertas mantra yang menyegel Hachishaku sama di pintu depan." Wajahnya berubah kaku seperti tentara. "Sekarang kita harus menaburi garam di sekeliling rumah untuk "

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan di pintu. Kemudian disusul sebuah suara familiar yang sangat disukai Sherlock, "Ada orang di dalam? Pintunya terkunci dan aku lupa membawa kunci pintu."

Itu adalah Mummy! Dia pulang lebih cepat! Sherlock berlari dengan gembira menuju pintu depan. Ia selalu menanti kedatangan Mummy dengan maksud _tertentu_ (mainan atau makanan).

Mycroft menengok jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Enam seperempat? Mungkin Mummy sudah selesai berbelanja yang biasanya perlu waktu lama. Jarang sekali."

"Ini aneh." Mycroft menoleh pada Mr. Skywalker. "Aku ingat betul kalau pintu depan tidak kututup saat menancapkan kertas mantra ke daun pintu..."

"GYAAAA!"

"SHERLOCK!" seru Mycroft dan Mr. Skywalker bersamaan lantas berlari ke pintu depan secepat pelari marathon olimpiade dunia. Di sana mereka tak menemukan Sherlock maupun Hachishakusama. Hanya deru angin mengisi keterkejutan mereka.

.

"Po... po... po... po..."

FIN

 **A/N :** Pheeew... akhirnya... jadi juga fic geje ini. Ane author baru di sini, dan ini fic kedua saia. Moga-moga pada senang sama kegilaan dalam fic ini. Kelihatannya Mycroft dan Sherlock OOC ya? (saia harap tidak XD) okelah... review please... ^^


End file.
